


how do you know if u r gay

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dick Pics, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Smut, confident tweek, just no yaoi shit basically, shameful shameful smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: Tweek helps Craig figure out his sexual orientation.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149





	how do you know if u r gay

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is literally just self indulgent smut but I’m working on another fic but I couldn’t incorporate this in :( And I wanted to but it didn’t quite fit so I just wrote a Drabble because I had to, Tweek may be slightly ooc idk feel like he could be like this when he is older who knows bye

He types in … _Am I gay? …._ into the search bar and then immediately deletes it.

  
  


He retypes the statement:

_What is a homosexual?_

  
  


**_homosexual: (of a person) sexually attracted to people of one's own sex._ **

He clears his search history and sighs.

He takes a hit of his wax-pen, exhaling the smoke.

If he were gay, he would have come to terms with it sooner… not after high school graduation and a whole year of college; back home for summer in this shitty town, surrounded by only a few people he likes; one being Tweek, who — came out while he was gone to college.

Tweek, his friend, his _Tweek_ — the guy who he watched have a panic attack in ninth grade and held onto him for an hour, the guy who he once shotgunned with (it was totally not gay) — the guy he fought in fucking third grade and put into a hospital — is gay.

His good friend, Tweek, who he hasn’t very much stayed in touch with out of his own pure laziness and apathy, is gay, and for some reason it’s all he can fucking think about.

He has texted him three separate times now since being home for eighteen days.

  
  


_I._

**Craig:** you’re gay?

 **Tweek** **_:_ ** no, you’re gay????!!!!!!

It was a popular thing they would say to each other growing up. He brushed past it, shaking his head.

**Craig:** no seriously

 **_Tweek:_ **ya …… is there a problem w that ???

 **Craig:** not at all, congrats

 **_Tweek:_ ** ty

II.

**_Craig:_ ** when did you realize you were gay

 **_Tweek:_ ** idk i had been questioning a long time but putting a label on it was just too much pressure so idk I finally accepted it and felt comfortable w a label so yeah…. if that answers your question

 **_Craig:_ ** not really 

III.

**_Craig:_ ** so have you kissed any guy??

 **_Tweek:_ ** u seem awfully interested 

He did not reply to that one.

  
  


But, yeah, kind of, maybe. It’s not like it never crossed his mind but, like, under loads of repression and avoidance. Sure, when he shotgun Tweek he sort of got a half-hard awkward boner and thought about it for the next two weeks whenever he was jerking off — he didn’t _mean_ to; he convinced himself it was just a _hot_ thing that happened, it was a sexy act, why did it matter that it was another guy? 

It was some major denial.

But, he has sort of jerked off to the thought of Tweek now like twenty different times since being home — something having to do with the fact that something _real_ could happen between them was just too much to bear. It shot through him. It opened so many windows that he was trying his absolute hardest to keep closed.

He found himself opening snapchat.

“How do you know you’re gay?” he asks. It’s stupid ass question that he figures will not give him any definite answer but just some bullshit online statements like _who you find attractive sexually_ as if that is not exactly the thing you are trying to _figure_ out.

Instead, a few minutes later, he receives a photo. He opens it and his heart drops into his chest at the picture of Tweek’s hard cock in his tiny, slender hands, with a caption of, “ _how does this make you feel?”_

Craig’s whole body jerks as he stares at the photo, his cock immediately hard and throbbing. _Fuck_ . He mindlessly digs into his pants, touching his cock and staring at the photo — Tweek has even set it to an infinite time loop. _Fuck._

He begins to stroke himself as he inhales sharply and takes a picture of his face, not sure if he wants to hide the pleasure unfolding across his features. He doesn’t answer the question but instead says “ _What got u hard that fast?”_ Hesitantly he adds, “or did I just catch you in the right time,” desperate for this to continue.

Tweek opens it. He waits — stares at the screen desperately. Then he gets another picture. He can see the precum coming out of his head. He groans as he jerks his hand harder and faster. The caption is what does it though: “ _you”_.

Then he has come all over himself and is a complete sticky mess — although riding the best fucking orgasm he ever had, feeling like he is soaring through a rocket ship in space.

He breathes heavy and hard as he, somewhat _shamefully_ (?) takes a picture of the mess, captioning it with, “ _that is literally the fastest I’ve ever come.”_

He gets a message back, sort of sad it’s not a picture but the message makes it better: _same ;) imagine in person._

His dick manages to get hard _again._ He groans.

He guesses this answers his question though.

He is totally gay. 

  
  
  



End file.
